A estrela mais brilhante
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Ele era tão bonito! Sirius era a única pessoa que sabia que Remus tinha insônia, que, aliás, começara como uma tortura e se tornara um prazer quando entendeu que o amor não precisava de contestação, mas apenas de aceitação.


Ele era tão bonito! Sorriu para si mesmo, sentindo o vento frio em suas costas. Amava-o e não podia evitar. Adorava assar cada noite de insônia observando-o, enquanto seu peito subia e descia lentamente, o rosto tão calmo, os olhos cinzas tão arrogantes escondidos pelas pálpebras. Ele era tão bonito!

Era só disso que precisava para viver feliz e em paz. Quando perguntavam se não queria namorar, sorria e não respondia, os olhos cor de verão brilhando enigmáticos, sempre escondendo aquela verdade. Porque era uma verdade só sua e não precisava e nem queria compartilha-la. Era feliz amando e não estava realmente se preocupando se seu amor era correspondido.

Suspirou quando o viu acordar, piscando os olhos cinzas incontáveis vezes. Amava quando ele acordava daquele jeito, meio desnorteado, uma face encantadoramente inocente. Viu a sobrancelha de desenho bonito se erguer e sorriu. Sirius era a única pessoa que sabia que Remus tinha insônia. Insônia que começara como uma tortura, quando Remus não dormia tentando entender o que havia, por que tinha que ser uma aberração? Por que tinha que gostar de seu melhor _amigo_? Insônia que se tornara um prazer quando ele simplesmente parara de se perguntar e passara a aproveitar. Porque entendera que o amor não precisava de contestação, mas apenas de aceitação e contemplação.

- Mais uma noite sem dormir? - perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Mais uma... - e Sirius parecia não entender porque Remus parecia sempre tão feliz por estar acordado. Uma pessoa de dezessete anos não podia viver a vida sem dormir e ainda manter o humor em padrões aceitáveis, podia? Bem, claro que Remus podia. O lobisomem mordeu o lábio inferior de leve e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, acenando para o outro, que voltara a se enroscar nas cobertas.

Quando chegou à lareira, ainda sorrindo, sentiu lágrimas queimarem seus olhos amarelados. E mesmo com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que não cessavam, continuava a sorrir, porque gostava de amar.

Pulou de susto, mas acalmou-se instantaneamente, reconhecendo o toque, a respiração, o cheiro. Podia senti-lo até no inferno. E foi a primeira vez que não tentou enxugar as lágrimas ou esconder-se. Não, apenas virou, pendendo a cabeça de leve, para poder admira-lo melhor.

- As pessoas acham que sou bobo, Moony - e um largo sorriso se abriu no rosto perfeito de Padfoot. - Mas eu não sou... nem um pouco.

E o beijou de maneira tão abrupta, tão repentina, que Moony demorou vários segundos para perceber que era o beijo tão sonhado e conseguir corresponder. O beijo era levemente salgado, tinha gosto de lágrimas, mas também tinha gosto de mel.

Afastaram-se. Remus o olhou longamente, tentando sorrir. Sirius parecia levemente constrangido, mas sorria abertamente, encarando a lareira.

- Por que estava chorando, Moony? - Remus não respondeu, o gosto de Sirius impregnando sua boca. Foi sua vez de toma-lo num beijo, os corações soando como bumbos. Estava tonto com todo aquele contato, sua boca macia, suas mãos fortes...

Abraçou os próprios braços para tentar para tentar proteger-se do frio. Mais uma noite de sua vida que não dormia. Voltou os olhos amarelados para o céu, e deu de cara com ele: Sirius, a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Cão Maior. Sorriu, exultante, e imediatamente lágrimas começaram a rolar incessantemente. Amava-o e não podia evitar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Diferente de sua adolescência, no entanto, sabia que era amado de volta.

Sem tirar os olhos da estrela, jurou que limparia o nome de Sirius e encarando o céu firmemente, lembrou-se de como ele era bonito!

Lembrou-se de quanto o amava e do quanto era feliz por isso. E pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava, deitou em sua cama e dormiu, uma noite inteira.

Porque o amava, e mesmo sem saber se era correspondido, seria feliz por isso.

FIM

Notinha de rodapé: Beijinhos para Adri Potter que me contou que gosta desse shipper. Desculpem a enventual falta de qualidade e o tamanho reduzido. Por favor, não deixem de comentar!! XOXOXO


End file.
